Which Witch is Which?
by whitezcar
Summary: Bella is a witch. Read inside for full Summary. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is the basic story line:**

Bella is a witch, and has known all of her life (from Renee's side), but Edward and the Cullens are not aware of this fact. She is able to stop James' attack at the ballet studio. The only catch with her magic is that if used, she will turn into a full-blooded witch, which will make it possible for her to spend an eternity with Edward, right?

WRONG! There are many obsticles she must over come, not to mention going into training, and avoiding the Volturi..

**What do you think? I probably won't be able to write much for a while, though.**

**-Beverley**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D You guys probably hate me by now; I've had this written for months, but I just haven't put it up…. OOPS!**

**Okay! So this is the basic story line:**

Bella is a witch, and has known all of her life (from Renee's side), but Edward and the Cullens are not aware of this fact. She is able to stop James' attack at the ballet studio. The only catch with her magic is that if used, she will turn into a full-blooded witch, which will make it possible for her to spend an eternity with Edward, right?

WRONG! There are many obstacles she must over come, not to mention going into training, and avoiding the Volturi...

Chapter 1

BPOV

I ran into my room, as my mother called after me. I had finally completed my minimum education on witch-craft, 3 years, and I was eager to get away from it all.

"Bella; I don't understand! Why don't you want to live with me anymore? Phil won't mind, honest!"

I was sure he wouldn't, but I hadn't seen my dad in years, and with Phil and my mom having recently wed, I didn't exactly want to stay around. She was lonesome with out him, and when I was around, she always felt obligated to spend time with me.

"It's nothing personal, Mom! Besides, I WANT to see Charlie!" It was just the rainy town of Forks I didn't want to see….

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here??" She prodded.

I nodded.

Giving a resigned sigh, she gave up, and helped me load my baggage into the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dad!" I called, being sure not to call him Charlie, as I did when in my mother's presence.

He smiled, and helped me take my luggage to the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hours later, I had eaten- pizza- and unpacked.

"I'm going to head to bed now," I said, as I got up from the dinner table.

"Alright, good night, Bells."

"Good night, Ch-Dad."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, I got up early to get ready for my first day of Forks High School.

Charlie had gotten me a truck, he informed me, to make me feel more at home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I arrived at the office, to find an empty desk.

"Hello?" I called.

"Oh!" cried a red-haired woman, poking her head out from another office. "How can I help you?"

"I'm new here…. I'm Bella Swan…."

"Your Chief Swan's daughter!" She said, recognizing my surname. I could only imagine the gossip that had been spread as soon as the news of my return was learned.

"Just a minute," Mrs. Cope- as I learned by her nameplate- said, shuffling through papers.

After about 5 minutes, she still hadn't found my schedule.

"Just a minute, I'll go look in the other room."

I nodded.

As soon as she left the room, I used a spell to locate my schedule. As soon as I found it- it gave off a faint glow that only witches or warlocks could see- I moved my hand, using a telekinetic power to knock it to the floor.

Thankfully, a spell as small as this had no effect on me; only large spells, ones such as attacking, would threaten my existence.

Mrs. Cope came back looking discouraged.

"Is that it?" I asked, motioning to the paper on the floor.

She beamed. "Yes! Here you go, sweetie. You just need each teacher to sign this," She said, retrieving a yellow paper.

"Alright."

And with that, I headed off to my first class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hmm.. How would it threaten her existence? I bet you're curious now…**

**ALRIGHT! ONE NEW CHAPTER UP!!**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**-Beverley**


	3. WHAT STORY DO YOU WANT?

*** FOR ALL MY READERS! ***

I have decided to focus on one or two stories. I NEED YOU TO VOTE! There is a Poll on my Profile…. YOUR VOTE CAN TIP THE BALANCE IN YOUR FAVOR. PLEASE HEL P ME OUT! The voting ENDS on November 7… a little over a week from now.

I KNOW people are reading, because I have OVER 15,000 Views to ONE of my stories, You Pretend Like You're Immortal.

If you have voted previously, then don't worry; it is a NEW POLL… Because I accidentally deleted the other one… Oops.

ALSO: If anyone needs a beta reader, I would be happy to help.


	4. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	5. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
